Hidden In Plain Sight
by GivingUpIsNotAnOption
Summary: Quinn Fabray didn't know anything about the Assassins, that was until she became one. With Sue Sylvester as her mentor and Rachel in danger, will she be the one who finally destroys the Templars? Based off the Assassin's Creed series. Faberry


**Basically this story is based of the Assassin's Creed series, as can be seen by the title Hidden In Plain Sight which is one of the three rules of the Assassin Brotherhood. There will be Faberry, so if you don't like then stay away. I'll try and update as soon as I can but I'm not making any promises.**

** Not much else to say apart from that I hope you enjoy it! **

* * *

The heat from the sun warmed Quinn's back as she strolled her way back to her dorm. It was unusually hot for New Haven in March, a new record high of 85°F had meant that the majority of students at Yale were spending their time outside rather than being cooped up indoors. Quinn had just finished her last class of the week and was walking back to her halls of residence, Berkeley College, whilst reading a copy if Virgil's _The Aeneid_. She'd been looking forward to tonight all week after making arrangements with a few friends in her college to attend a frat party held by the infamous Delta Kappa Epsilons. Ever since getting out of Lima, Yale was all that she could have dreamed of and more. Don't get her wrong, she missed the Glee Club meetings, laughing at the incorrectness of Mr Schue's Spanish and even running suicides with the Cheerios, but here in New Haven Quinn finally felt like she belonged.

Of course Quinn hadn't completely ditched her friends. She regularly played marathons of Call Of Duty with Mike Chang whilst discussing whether or not Pokemon Red was better than Pokemon Blue, and yes she had gotten into gaming. She couldn't really help it; a month of being stuck in hospital recovering from the car crash had led to boredom until Mike came along and brought his Playstation 3 and a copy of Modern Warfare 2.

Quinn had obviously kept in touch with Puck as the two had scheduled returns to Ohio to visit Shelby and Beth in Cleveland, and through him she occasionally heard about Finn. After graduation the boys had gone to California and set up their own pool cleaning business, Perfect Pools, and thankfully Finn hadn't forced Rachel to go with him. In fact the relationship/engagement had ended the week before graduation, with Rachel stating she wasn't in love with him anymore. Finn had sulked for the entire summer until Puck had dragged him out to Malibu where he got over Rachel with a few ex-porn star cougars.

As for Brittana, the pair had ended up in Los Angeles where Brittany had broken into the professional dance scene and landed a job as a back-up dancer for one Britney Spears, with Santana as her manager. Quinn had visited the two a few times in the past year or so, and called them at least once a week. The Unholy Trinity couldn't be torn apart even at opposite ends of the country.

Her other best friend Rachel Berry was at NYADA, and thus Quinn spent every fortnight either getting a train to New York or standing at the platform in Union Station on a Friday evening awaiting the brunette. Throughout the end of senior year and the following summer the two had been pretty much inseparable especially after the Finchel marriage fell through. The blonde hated to admit it, but she couldn't deny that there was chemistry between them and she found herself developing a crush on the diva. But of course Quinn wasn't going to act on it, she was not making the same mistake she did in high school by getting into a relationship. That and Rachel was clearly straight.

Anyway, Quinn was just as happy being friends. Her life was good right now; she was getting good marks in her classes, had a good group of close friends both from and outside of Yale, and had joined the free running and track clubs. She neared the Berkeley building and typed in the pin code to open the door, stepping into the main entrance where the smells from the Bishop's Berkeley Bagel and Beverage Bar filled her nose. Quinn turned the page of her book to a new chapter when a boy hollered at her from across the college's game room.

"Hey Fabray, wanna play a game of pool?" he yelled while grinning mischievously.

"Sorry Josh but I have to go get ready for the frat party, not everyone can turn up wearing yesterday's clothes." Quinn teased, pausing momentarily by the game room's entrance.

Josh had been one of the first people she'd met at Yale. With sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes he was almost like her twin a fact that had been the subject of a few light hearted jokes, the pair were often referred to as 'The Brother' and 'The Sister' respectively. Besides living in the same halls, Quinn and Josh were also in the free running society together and were actually some of the most skillful in the club.

Of all the things Quinn thought she'd be doing in Yale, free running wasn't one of them. After her accident in senior year, she'd been refined to a wheelchair for a few months with temporary paralysis below the waist. But even fully recovered the doctors had said she'd never be able to do any form of strenuous activity on her legs again, in fact if anything she should have been walking around Yale with a cane right now. Yet here she was, defying all the odds by making a 100% recovery. The doctors were baffled when the tests had shown that her legs had gotten stronger and tougher than before! So when Josh had insisted that she join free running with him, so couldn't really say no (for a dude he had really good puppy dog eyes). The society did everything from basic forms of free running to full on parkour, the latter of which was reserved for the very best of members like Quinn and Josh.

"Pfft you're just scared I'll beat you again."

"Just cause you can beat me at pool doesn't make up for the fact that I'm a better free runner than you."

"Not fair, your free running is unbelievable. You move as if you were born with it!"

Josh had a good point, she'd been a really quick learner. Whether it was down to three years of Cheerios or just sheer luck Quinn was at the top of the club.

"Oh stop you're making me blush!" the blonde exclaimed dramatically.

"Quuuiiiiiinnnn!" he whined as the blonde chuckled.

"Tell you what, give me an hour or so to get ready and then maybe I could squeeze in a quick game before we meet the rest of the guys?"

"Deal!" Josh said leaning over the table to shake her hand.

Afterwards Quinn headed up to the freshmen wing of Berkeley in Lanman-Wright Hall to her dorm. The rooms were fairly spacious and old fashioned, although she did miss the luxury of her double bed back in Lima. Don't get her wrong, her single bed in Yale was comfy but nothing compared to all that extra space she could have had. Although single beds did have their advantages. Whenever Rachel stayed over the two girls had to spoon together really close, so Quinn couldn't complain about holding the diva in her arms as the girl snuggled into her.

Shaking the thoughts of Rachel Berry out of her head, Quinn pulled out her dorm key as she entered the corridor where her room was. Pulling her nose out of the book she'd returned to after her conversation with Josh, she realized something was wrong. Why on earth was the door to her room wide open? Sprinting closer to the entrance, Quinn stopped dead in her tracks as she took in the sight of her room. Or rather who was in it.

A woman was stood with her back to the door examining a photo of Quinn, Santana and Brittany clad in Cheerio uniform. She was tall, with cropped blonde hair and clad in a bright red Adidas tracksuit. The woman drew her attention away from the picture and to a shell-shocked Quinn with that sly grin that the blonde knew too well.

"Hey Q, nice to see you haven't gotten yourself knocked up by a man child with a dead squirrel on his head again."

The former Cheerio stood still, rooted to the spot until she finally managed to squeak out a meek reply.

"Sue?"

* * *

**After writing this chapter I've realised just how long I spent Googling the certain aspects of Yale: Bishop's Berkeley Bagel and Beverage Bar is a real place and there is a fraternity called the Delta Kappa Epsilons.**

**I'm trying to make the story as accurate as possible, so if I make any mistakes be free to point them out**

**Thanks.**


End file.
